Travesuras Lascivas
by Viper978
Summary: Un nuevo Yo-Kai llega a Floridablanca, su ataque será... ¿Placentero? Al menos para Nate, quien conseguirá lo que quiere de la forma más inusual para su edad. Advertencia: Hay Lemon, demasiado Lemon Yo-Kai Watch pertenece a Level-5
1. Un Objetivo

Eran las seis en punto, aquel espectro miraba através del rascacielos más alto de Floridablanca. Fijando un objetivo a quien hechizar.

Después de un rato, desde muy lejos se encontraba Nathan Adams caminando hacia la primaria de Florida Blanca

~Niño que recién empieza la pubertad, 11 años, una perfecta elección - dice el espectro fijando a Nate

Luego, salta del gran edificio hacia la dirección del niño. Al caer, aterriza al lado de una casa donde aquel joven pasaba, junto a su gato rojo de dos colas y su mayordomo de poco conocimiento sobre su especie.

Aquel yo-kai, mira fijamente a su objetivo.

* * *

Nuevo Fanfic bois, uff men, ahora si viene lo shido. Si leyeron los tags saben que va haber mucho Lemon, esta historia no va a ser tan larga, y estará buena...

He de decir que no se mucho acerca de la serie, anime o juego, entonces puede que halla algún error que se me escape. Y que el próximo episodio será más largo

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, crítica u opinión se agradece :)


	2. Gimnasia

El espectro mira fijamente a Nate, y prepara sus manos para lanzar un hechizo.

Dispara. Una pequeña bola morada de energía negra, con círculos blancos en su interior, es expulsada por sus manos de una forma rápida.

Nate es alcanzado por la esfera, Nate cae al suelo inconsciente. Jibanyan, al ver a Nate tirado, inmediatamente se lanza sobre el a tratar de despertarlo, sin lograr nada. Luego de unos segundos, Nate despierta, con unos ojos blancos con contorno morado oscuro, luego de levantarse sus ojos vuelven a su estado original, y luego siguen su camino.

~¿Que te paso, Nate? - pregunta su mayordomo Yo-Kai

~No lo se, creo que me tropecé, con una piedra o algo... - dice sin recordar nada - sigamos caminando - dijo tratando de olvidar el tema.

En ese mismo instante, Katie, recién llegaba a la escuela, faltaban unos 10 minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases. Katie se acomoda en su asiento, esperando a que iniciaran las clases.

Luego siente unas pequeñas ganas de ir al baño, para después ir. Al entrar al baño de niñas y sentarse en el retrete, recibe un mensaje a su teléfono.

Sus amigas habían enviado una imagen de un hombre musculoso semidesnudo, junto con un mensaje que decía "Chicas, este es el hombre perfecto" junto con varios emoticones de corazones. Katie al ver la imagen se asusta un poco, y rápidamente va a borrar la imagen. Justo antes de borrarla, Katie la analiza por una última vez. Katie mira fijamente la imagen durante un pequeño rato, seguía sentada en el retrete, con su mano izquierda sostenía su teléfono, mientras que la otra empezaba a bajar lentamente por su estómago.

Cuando su mano llegó un poco más abajo de su pelvis, se detuvo.

~¿Enserio voy a hacer esto? ¿Aquí? - pensó

Se puso sus shorts de nuevo y volvió a su salón de clases.

Mientras tanto, Nate, al llegar al salón de clases, siente una sensación extraña en su entrepierna. Luego de algunas horas, siente una fuerte erección, como si de tomar Viagra se tratara. Nate cubría su zona baja con su chamarra, luego su cabeza empieza a soportar dolor y en su mente empieza a proyectar imágenes fuertes, como mujeres desnudas, pornografía, etc.

~¿Que me está pasando? - le dice susurrando a Whisper

~¿Crees que lo sé? Debe ser culpa de la pubertad o algo así... - le responde

~¿Crees que pueda ser un Yo-Kai? - luego busca con su reloj cualquier anomalía.

~Ah, los yo-kais siempre son los culpables! - le respondió sarcásticamente, mientras sacaba su tableta yo-kai

~Ahi está - le susurro, mientras veía un espectro escondiéndose al costado de la puerta

~¡Es imposible! - dice mientras encuentra la información sobre el yo-kai - ¡Es Feronday!, un Yo-Kai que hace aumentar los de... Creo que no debería decir eso...

~¡Vamos Whisper, dímelo todo!

~Aumenta los... deseos sexuales... Hacia la persona de su agrado. Aumentando las hormonas, tiene cabeza de zorro con cuerpo humano femenino, y cabello largo. Con unos coloreados blancos, rojos y violetas oscuros.

Lanza una esfera cargada de testosterona y estrógeno, con pequeñas esferas rellenas de feromonas y afrodisíaco

~¡Demasiada información! - le gritó Nate suavemente

Oso, quien estaba a su lado, noto que Nate estaba ocurría algo extraño en la entrepierna de Nate. Solo se rió un poco y no le prestó mucha atención

Él se sentía con calor e incómodo. Para empeorar la situación, la campana anunciaba la salida al recreo. Cuando Katie salía, dejó caer algunas monedas, se agachó, Nate vio todo, vio su no tan grande trasero.

~Katie... Su trasero... Es... Perfecto... ¿Es hora de salir?¿Ahora que haré? No puedo salir con mi chamarra así, necesito ayuda... - pensó internamente

Salió caminando lentamente, cuando un pequeño impulso hizo que golpeara a Katie en su trasero. Katie se sonrojo y lanzó un agudo y pequeño grito.

~¿N... Nathan? - pregunto Katie penosamente

Nate solo la miró con lujuria. Y siguió caminando sin importarle nada.

Durante el recreo, sus compañeros reían sobre lo que le ocurría a Nate, podría estar cubriendo con su chamarra, pero no evitaba las burlas, todos sabían que le pasaba a Nate.

Al regresar, se sintió aliviado, pero tenía un último obstáculo. Gimnasia. Cambiarse la ropa iba a ser la parte fácil, pero le era imposible hacer deporte con la erección.

~Jamas había visto mi pene de este tamaño, es más grande y más grueso de lo normal - pensó mientras estaba en los vestidores

Al salir trato de que su miembro no se notara demasiado, para su mala suerte, el entrenador dijo que corrieran alrededor del gimnasio

Mientras corría, se sentía incómodo y miraba de reojo a Katie. Katie por su parte, intentaba alejarse de él por lo que pasó en el salón de clases, no quería recordarlo y trataba de distraerse corriendo. Cuando terminaron, el entrenador pidió organizar filas.

Katie no se dio cuenta de que Nathan estaba detrás de ella, al final. Adelante estaban empujando fuertemente hacia atrás, cuando todos cayeron, Katie resultó en la entrepierna de Nate

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero Nathan no se sentía mal, se sentía superior, creía tener el miembro lo suficientemente grande para impresionar a Katie. Pero Katie apenas sabía lo que sucedía, sentía como el gran miembro de Nate quería atravesar ambos shorts.

~Yo... Uh... Quiero... Ir al baño... - dijo Katie mientras corría para el baño a lavarse la cara.

~Nate está algo raro hoy, no es común esa actitud, sobretodo en clases - se decía a sí misma en frente del espejo

Mientras tanto, Whisper y Jybanyan van con Nathan

~¿Pasa algo Nate? - le pregunta Whisper - Katie nunca sale corriendo así de ti, excepto si estas bajo el control de Eneposa...

~No pasa... nada... - Dijo Nate con un tono lujurioso

Pasaron los minutos, y cuando nadie se dio cuenta de había acabado gimnasia, cuando todos los alumnos se vestían, Nate tenía un plan muy especial. Nathan espero a que todos salieran de los vestidores, sabía que Katie siempre era la última chica en salir del vestidor.

Salió, espero a que no hubiera nadie en el gimnasio, y se dirigió al vestidor de chicas.

* * *

Esto se va a poner riko, uff men. No esperen nada 7w7. Por cierto, el punto en el título del episodio es para quitar la seriedad (sé que eso no tuvo sentido xd)

Toda opinión, comentario o sugerencia se agradece :)


	3. La Posible Solución 1

Whisper vio que Nathan se dirigía al Vestier femenino, pero no lo quiso detener. Planeaba más buscar una solución hacia Feronday, con la ayuda de Jybanyan.

Buscaron por todos lados hasta encontrarse con el espectro de aspecto raro.

~¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí? - le pregunto Whisper con Jybanyan al lado

~Hacer a la gente feliz - respondió Feronday, con una voz aguda

~¿A qué te refieres con eso? - le volvió a preguntar

~Veras... En la actualidad, las personas solo piensan en una cosa... - le respondió volviendo a su tono común

~¿Fútbol? ¿Tecnología? - dijo Whisper Al azar

~No... ¡Sexo! - replico fuertemente

Whisper quedó perturbado

~Entonces dices que Nathan y Katie... Oh no, ¡Pero si solo tienen 11 malditos años! - le gritó Whisper aún horrorizado

~¿Crees que la edad importa? Como dicen por ahí, "solo es un número"

~¡Pero son solo niños! ¿De verdad disfrutas esto?

~Es mi trabajo.. No puedo responder esa pregunta... Solo puedo responder que soy el culpable del 70% de las violaciones en el mundo. Y 99,9% de los pederastas.

~¿Y el otro 0,1%?

~Internet

Whisper quedó confundido, no sabía si lo que iba a hacer Nate con Katie era bueno... O malo, realmente les gustará, ¿O Katie denunciaría a Nate por violación? ¿O Nate se arrepentirá de aquel acto?. Mientras tanto Jybanyan estaba lleno de furia sin razón alguna, nunca analizó la situación y creía que Feronday le había hecho algo realmente malo.

~¡Patitas furiosas! ¡Aaagh! - anuncio su ataque y se lanzó hacia el otro espectro.

~¡Espera Jybanyan! - trato de detener a Jybanyan sin éxito

~Asi que... ¿Así quieren solucionar las cosas? - Dijo Feronday al ver el salto de Jybanyan - Está bien... - los miró a ambos con una mirada lasciva

Lanzó la misma energía hacia Jybanyan.

~¡Aaagh! - cayó antes de llegar a su objetivo - Ñnnnngh... Ne... Ne - dijo mientras resguardaba su entrepierna - ¡Necesito ir al baño! - Salió corriendo rápidamente hacia allí mientras sacabas sus revistas de Next HarMEOWny para adultos (que por alguna razón consiguió)

~Supongo que ya se que hará... Jybanyan nunca cambiará - dijo Whisper

~

"La posible solución" será una serie de "extras" (esos mini-episodios extras que salen a la final o principio de la serie).

Por cierto, los diálogos de Jybanyan léanlo con su característico intercambio de "N" por "Ñ", el problema fue que se vio muy feo al transcribir esos diálogos de mi mente a aquí...

Por cierto x2, no narraré lo que haga Jybanyan en el baño. Ya se lo imaginarán ustedes.

Espero que les haya gustado, toda opinión, comentario o sugerencia se agradece 3


	4. Amor ¿O no?

Nate se aseguró por última vez, de que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

Entró y cerró la puerta con el mínimo sonido que pudo hacer y la trabó con dos toallas. Katie estaba sentada en una de las bancas dando la espalda a la puerta, amarrando sus zapatos negros.

~Katie... ¿Podemos hablar? - Nate rompió el hielo

~¿Uh? - Katie Voltea - ¿Nate? ¿Qué haces aquí?

~Shh... No interesa... Solo... Quiero hablar contigo

~Esta... ¿Bien? - Luego Nate se sienta junto a ella

~Umm, mira, no sé cómo explicarlo - Nate se notaba algo nervioso al hablar - verás, lo que pasó en el recreo, fue, pero, me... Me deje llevar... Eso pasó

~Esta bien, sé que empiezas a pasar por la pubertad, y creo que eso fue algo que pasaría en cualquier momento, aún así no fuera conmigo

~Entonces... ¿Lo consideras normal? - Nate sentía algo de alivio

~No exactamente, de hecho no puedo describir que sentí, realmente sentí invadida mi privacidad, pero no me desagradó del todo

~Entonces... Puedo hacer... Esto... - Nate se vio como una ráfaga para terminar en los labios de Katie

Se separaron. Katie estaba sonrojada y tenía una mirada de sorpresa

~Siempre, me has gustado... Mucho - Le dijo Nate

~Uh... - Se sonrojo aún más - Bueno, no sé que responder... - Se quedó callada por un momento - Igual tú

Nate solo se desespero para volver a lanzarse contra ella a besarla. Nathan sentía que su entrepierna empezaba a sentir un desespero luego de que calleran al frío piso, Nate encima de Katie.

~Ñngh - lanzo un sonido mientras se separaba de Katie

~¿Pasa algo? - dice aún sonrojada

La entrepierna de Nate, involuntariamente, baja con fuerza hacia la entrepierna de Katie. Ambos se sonrojaron por vergüenza y trataron de mirar hacia otro lado sin cambiar la posición.

Luego de un incómodo minuto...

~Uhm... Creo... Que... Eres... - Katie rompió el silencio - Es... Grande... - dijo en voz baja y tímida

Nate la volvió a mirar, rápidamente la volvió a besar. Ambos sentían que sus corazones se aceleraban rápidamente, y sentían un cariño excesivo con el otro y no querían separarse. Sus lenguas empezaron a tocarse y luego estaban queriendo entrar hacia la boca del otro.

Pero cuando finalmente se separaron no siguieron, y se seguían mirando.

~¿No crees que deberíamos parar? - le dijo Katie con vergüenza

~¿Por que deberíamos parar? - le respondió

~Porque estamos en el vestidor, solos, en el piso, uno sobre el otro, creo que no deberíamos seguir, no quiero que esto se salga de control

~¿Por qué no lo intentamos?, Veamos que pasa...

Nate empezó a desabrochar la chaqueta de Katie, pero ella se resistía débilmente. Cuando Nathan termino de desabrochar la chaqueta, no la removió, se quedó mirando la camisa de Katie por un minuto, luego se quitó su camisa.

Se quitó sus zapatos y medias, a Katie solo le removió los zapatos.

~Te noto insegura... - Dijo mientras la miraba con lujuria

~Uh... No sé, no sé qué decir, no sé si hacerlo o no... Estoy indecisa

~Prometo que no te arrepentirás

Nate desabrochó la cinta rosa de Katie, deshaciéndose de su coleta y descubriendo su abundante pelo marrón.

~Cielos... Esto... Es hermoso. Tu pelo, es... Hermoso... Tu... ¡Ah! - Nate estaba asombrado por el paisaje

~¿En... Enserio...? Nunca me gustó verme así, siempre me ha gustado mantener mi cola de caballo

Nate siguiente con lo suyo, subió la camisa interior de Katie hasta la mitad, parecía que era suficiente ver su abdomen. ¿O no?

Katie sujeto la mano de Nathan con fuerza.

~Creo que no... Deberíamos seguir - le dijo con miedo

Nate se decepcionó, pero luego, un extraño olor ,empezó a percibirse en el aire

~Es... Broma... Continuemos - dijo Katie con entusiasmo

Katie se quitó su chaqueta de encima, y el pantalón de Nate se estrechó un poco, marcando su miembro y revelando un pequeña mancha.

~Uh... Ngh - Katie gimió torpemente

~Vamos a hacer esto - Nate bajo su pantalón mostrando sus calzoncillos

Ayudo a Katie a quitarse su camisa, para revelar su sostén. Se separaron y se sentaron uno frente al otro, el piso ya estaba muy frío, aunque los dos estaban bastante calientes.

~Realmente, ¿Vamos a hacer esto? - dijo Katie con las misma inseguridad de antes - somos... Niños...

~Exacto, vamos a dejar de ser niños... - le presumió

Ella seguía con esa misma desconfianza, ¿Realmente lo quería hacer? O ¿Dejaría a Nathan con las ganas? Su mente no sabía que hacer.

Katie sabía muy bien que iba a llegar tarde a su casa, su madre ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Era muy inocente, pero últimamente, sus amigas no eran lo mejor para resguardar esa inocencia y carisma que la representaba.

Esa inocencia ya estaba perdida cuando Nathan actuó.

El se acercó a ella, y removió la camisa rayada, su sostén era blanco y tenía un corazón rosado casi imperceptible en el costado. Intento quitarlo, pero torpemente no lo logro, pero Katie lo ayudó. Sus pezones eran rosados como peonía, Nathan imagino que eran más pequeñas, pero eran de un tamaño ideal.

~... ¿Ahora... Que? - Pregunto Nate desconfiado

~Si no lo sabes tú... - dijo tratando de cubrirse los pechos

~No tienes que... Cubrirte - Nate quedó hipnotizado por un momento

~Ahora entiendo la famosa frase "Mis ojos están arriba" - dijo mientras se volvía a cubrir sus pechos

~Oh... Lo... Siento - dijo Nate sintiéndose mal

Los dos se miraron y se acercaron

~

... No sé qué decir. Una aclaración para hacer es que Feronday se parece a Kyubi, pero con tonos rojos en vez de amarillo

Cualquier opinión, comentario o sugerencia se agradece :)


	5. La Posible Solución 2

Jybanyan volvió repentinamente del baño.

~No preguntaré que hiciste allá dentro... - le dijo Whisper

~No te preocupes, me lave las manos - le respondió Jybanyan con naturaleza

~¡Que asco!, no necesitaba saber eso - le replicó

~Oigan, sigo aquí - interrumpió Feronday - ¿Uh?

~¿Ahora que? - dijo Whisper mientras veía a Feronday alejarse hacia el vestidor

Feronday abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, y le lanza una pequeña esfera de energía hacia Nate y Katie. Whisper y Jybanyan se acercaron y miraron de reojo hacia lo que pasaba dentro. Vieron a Katie sin su cola de caballo y a Nate sin camisa.

~Sera mejor no interrumpirlos, sería muy incomodo - dijo Whisper

~La están pasando bien - añadió Jybanyan

Ambos miraron a Feronday.

~¿Y que le hiciste a Nathan? - pregunto Whisper

~¡Oh! Solo un preservativo y algo de hormonas - le respondió - solo, por si acaso

Todos los espectros se separaron de la puerta, Jybanyan, sin entender nada de lo que Feronday acaba de decir, volvió a realizar su ataque, sin éxito por segunda vez.

~Pierdes tu tiempo - dice Feronday en un tono alto

Jybanyan repentinamente tiene una idea, lleva a Whisper a un lugar alejado del yo-kai.

~Tengo una idea - le susurra Jybanyan - ¿y si le mostramos... Algo perturbador?

~Algo como... ¿Que? - le responde

~Filias y fetiches extraños

~Buena idea, pero ¿Cómo?

~Dame tu tableta Yo-Kai

~¿¡Que!?, ¡No, no se puede! No tiene... ¡Navegador!

~Deja de mentir, claro que sí, lo he visto, abriré el modo incógnito

~Ya que...

Luego, estos se acercaron al espectro y Jybanyan muestra a Feronday una compilación de videos con fetiches y filias sexuales extrañas, como coprofilia, necrofilia, gore, etc.

~Pero... Que... - dice Feronday impactado

~¿Raro?, ¿asqueroso? - interrumpió Whisper sudando

~¡¡¡DELICIOSO!!! - Grita Feronday al ver el vídeo

~¡¿Que.. QUE?! - dicen ambos, se derrumban al instante

~Espera Jybanyan, ¿Cómo encontraste todo eso?

~

Algo corto, lo se, pero, no tengo explicación. Como sea, no tengo nada que aclarar

Cualquier comentario, opinión o sugerencia se agradece

~Viper


	6. A Gritos

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez, sintieron gran cercanía con el otro. La lujuria que se había producido en Nathan provocó que este tocará con la mano derecha el pequeño y rosado pezón de Katie. Katie da un pequeño y leve salto lo cual hizo que ambos separaran su bocas.

~Umh, no sé que responder a esto... - dijo Katie con la cara totalmente rojiza

~Tu... Relájate, haré todo el trabajo - presumió Nate

Las hormonas ya habian invadido la conciencia de Nate y aunque con cariño, recostó a Katie sobre el suelo y quitó sus shorts, dejando sus bragas al expuesto. Nathan bajo su pantalón y dejó al descubierto su entrepierna entera, Katie se sorprendió al ver el colosal tamaño de aquel miembro, y luego dejó salir pequeños gemidos de desconfianza. Nathan se desnudó completamente, Katie solo lo observaba con desconfianza y a la vez gusto por lo que veía, sabía que él no era aquel hombre que le enviaron sus amigas, pero él era tierno con ella, muy a menudo tenía momentos de amistad con él, con eso le bastaba para que ya tuvieran confianza.

Nate la volvió a besar, y sin darse cuenta las entrepiernas de ambos se juntaron, Katie se dio cuenta, pero no quiso romper el beso. Separaron sus labios por falta de aire.

Nathan no espero más, violentamente penetró a Katie, a través de sus bragas. Ella soltó un leve grito, pero Nathan la miraba con lujuria. Se empezó a mover de adelante hacia atrás rápidamente.

~¡Ngh! ¡Nate! ¡Uh! ¡Ah! ¡Me...! ¡Ah! ¡... Duele! - gritaba Katie con la mezcla de placer y dolor. También sentía que sus bragas se iban a romper

Lo que se rompió, fue otra cosa...

Leves manchas de sangre se notaron en la entrepierna de Katie por el recién roto himen, ella gritó de dolor una vez más, pero a Nathan no le importó y aumento la velocidad.

Nathan siguió aumentando la velocidad. Katie se corrió, y Nate se detuvo.

~Ah, ¿Estuvo bien...? - le pregunto Nate

~Duh, Mm... Aah, n...no se... Uh... Responder... Um - Respondió Katie con mucha dificultad

~Entonces sigamos con esto - dijo mientras quitaba las bragas de Katie y las dejo a un lado - Ah, están algo mojadas, y tú también.

Katie sentía ganas de no continuar, pero su cuerpo pedía que sí por alguna razón. Nate empezó a rozar su miembro contra la vagina de Katie, ella gimió levemente, luego besó a Nathan.

~Ah, puedes continuar... - le dijo Katie con calma una vez se separaron

~Ya estoy en eso - le respondió con lujuria

Nathan inserto su miembro dentro de Katie una vez más, ella empezó a gemir, pero esta vez sus gemidos eran más dulces y placenteros, almenos para Nate.

Katie llegó al clímax y le pidió a Nathan que parase, este no obedeció y la siguió penetrándola, debilitandola demasiado. Sentía que su corazón era una bomba a punto de explotar. A Katie le empezó a doler, su vagina se contrajo, lo cual hizo que Nate llegará al orgasmo, y se detuvo.

La entrepierna de Katie empezó a escurrir semen hasta su ano. Ambos se recuperaron, aunque Katie tardo más.

~¿Estas lista? - le pregunto Nate con bastante lujuria

~... No... - le respondió con sinceridad y desconfianza

Ayudo a levantar a Katie junto con él, se sentó sobre la banca e hizo que Katie se sentará sobre sus piernas.

~Ahora, ¿Que planeas hacer? - pregunto Katie

Abrió sus piernas y volvió a penetrar su intimidad, ella gimió dulcemente, el la ayudó a ascender y descender repetidamente, el líquido seminal había lubricado ambos aparatos reproductores, lo cual lo hizo más placentero para ambos.

Katie se corrió, y por hidratarse tanto en clase de gimnasia, expulso todo el líquido cuando se vino, pero Nate seguía penetrándola fuertemente.

Katie no se dio cuenta, pero ella ha estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, ella subía y bajaba por si sola, mientras tanto Nate, le agarraba, con la mano derecha, un glúteo y con la otra un pecho. Katie se corrió otra vez, sentía que Nate no sería tan precoz esta vez, así que, gimió más fuerte, aumento la velocidad. Llegó al clímax con un orgasmo y no pudo continuar.

~¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Nathan

Katie bajó de su lugar y beso a Nate con bastante violencia, su lengua penetró violentamente la boca de Nathan, el solo se quedaba sin aire pero no rompía la unión de labios. Luego masturbo un poco el miembro de Nate.

Luego no espero más y volvió a insertar el miembro, en la misma posición, pero al revés. Katie seguia gimiendo con violencia y agresividad.

~¡SI, AH, MAS DURO, AAAAAAH! - gritaba Katie a todo pulmón

Nathan se asusto al ver la actitud de Katie. Pero él había ocasionado eso, sabía que solo podía acabar eso, sin interrumpir ningún momento.

Ella empezó a manosear violentamente su clítoris con su mano derecha, con la otra se sostenía sobre el hombro izquierdo de Nathan.

Llegó al orgasmo, y se detuvo. Pero Nate se empezó a mover rápidamente, y la debilitó por completo, no podía mantener el equilibrio, hasta que casi pierde la conciencia, sintió que expulso una vez más el líquido que había consumido. Nathan se sentía a punto de llegar al clímax y aumento por completo la velocidad.

Se corrió, Katie casi cae al suelo, si no fuera por Nate, y seguía muy mareada. La sentó en la banca

~¿Quieres descansar? - pregunto Nathan con dulzura

~... Si... Si... S... Uh... - le respondió

~No es el momento - le replicó con malicia y lujuria

~

¡Bien perros!

¿Les gustó?

A mí sí, bueno, ahora que termine de estudiar creo que actualizaré UN POCO más rápido, no prometo nada. Y perdon por actualizar dos veces seguidas, se me olvido publicar el anterior episodio aqui en FanFiction xD

Cualquier opinión, comentario o sugerencia se agradece bla bla bla... Lo de siempre

~Viper


End file.
